


Raw

by Lady_Lovelock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lovelock/pseuds/Lady_Lovelock





	Raw

Ever since he was merely an infant, Draco Malfoy had a nasty little habit of biting. He would nibble the corners of tables, quills and parchment paper, in fact just about anything he could get his hands on. There was the time he chewed in his mother's wand, but that was an event the Malfoy household would rather not discuss.

Nonetheless, though Draco matured the habit did not. Though he was far more cautious of what his teeth were sinking into. He loved muggle gum, (Simply for the fact that there was no rude magical suprises.) There were times when he would subconsciously bite his fingers, nibbling harshly into skin and leaving lavender marks in white skin.

But ever since his eyes laid upon Harry Potter, the habit became much worse. Draco. Became ever so frustrated. He bit himself harder and more often. He chewed through a pack of gum in two days, (Leaving him without gum for weeks, until the house elf came back with more.) He felt his skin teem whenever he was around Potter. His hair would stand on end and his heart would race faster than a startled rabbit.

And he hated this wretched feeling he had. He bit more. His lips and tongue ripped and slashed by his canine teeth. Gum was gone in just hours and his fingers were so bruised, it hurt just to glance at them. Draco swore he was losing his mind.

Harry wasn't having that much fun either. Just sharing the same class room as Draco irked him greatly. If he were to stare too long, a warmth would grow in his area and he became so flustered he would stare at the floor until it passed. Then there was the thoughts he had. They where all so embarrassing and shameful. Nowadays it felt all kinds of wrong to think the things he thought.

The long and brutal winter was finally coming to an end and spring was coming at full blossom. The sun brought warmth to the outside grounds, melting away the snow that used to be feet deep. Students sang with joy, being allowed outside. Everyone was running, screaming, laughing, and enjoying freedom that they had not had in months. Teachers, even Snape, seemed to greet the new season with a smile. Everyone was welcoming spring. Everyone except two.

And these two were busying welcoming each other. While everyone fled outside, Harry lurked in the halls. Just as he was to turn a corner, "Boo."

And there was Draco Malfoy, his face inches away from Harry's. The blonde smirked devilishly, absorbing the sight of a frightened Harry Potter. Harry immediately made a u-turn but felt his waist be grabbed and pulled back.His mind was racing, and he felt a very familiar and alarming feeling in the saddle of his pants. He squealed as Draco's body pressed against his. His blood shot through his veins. His front was pushed up against the stone wall.  He felt hands go under his clothing and fingers dance across skin. A small "yes" slipped through his lips.

Both sprinted to hall less used by both students and staff and situated themselves in the farthest corner. The first place Draco bit Harry was his shoulder. He nipped him and sucked on the new wound happily. He pulls away, threads of saliva between lips and skin. The second place was his hip, this time he bit much harder, drawing blood. Harry groaned and raked the nails of his bony fingers down Draco's back. Goodness, he waited for this so long. 

Harry nearly ripped Draco's trousers into shreds, uncovering his length. He kisses the base of it, and had his tongue travel slowly to the tip. He's clumsy, but it felt good. He encased his mouth around it, and almost gagged but he worked up on it. A hand grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled hard. And another removed his glasses and tosses them to them aside. 

More bites, more hickeys, more bruises. Draco had worked on Harry as is Harry was a canvas he had to cover inch by inch. And Harry took every bite and scratch like trophies, even though he knew that they would need nursing later on. The heat, skin, it all felt alive. It all felt so real, and so very raw.

They stopped when the heard a rumble of students in main hall which seemed so distant from where they were. They cleaned up quickly and acted as though the event had never taken place. 

It was very late into the night, when Harry heard the fluttering of wings. Hedwig. The snow white owl perched at the end of his bed frame and dropped a small roll of paper at his feet. Harry reached for it and unrolled it. He then smiled as he read the message to himself.

"Meet me tomorrow. Same time. Same spot.-Draco Malfoy"


End file.
